When a person (herein referred to as the "subject") is having his or her hair washed, rinsed, or otherwise treated with a substantial volume of liquid at a hair-styling salon or other facility, the subject typically sits in a "shampoo chair" or similar specialized chair and assumes a rearwardly tilting posture so as to rest the subject's head face up over the rim of a shampooing sink or bowl. Thus, the subject's hair is suspended downwardly in the sink where the hair and scalp can be wetted with water or hair-treating solution while preventing other portions of the subject's body or clothing from being wetted.
The tilt-back posture of the subject can be inconvenient for the hair stylist. For example, a subject receiving a permanent-wave treatment usually must assume the tilt-back posture while the stylist is rinsing permanent-wave solution or neutralizer solution from the subject's hair which is still in rollers. When the subject is in the tilt-back posture, the back of the subject's head is facing downward in the sink. Hair rollers situated in the back of the subject's head can be very difficult for the stylist to rinse, even when using a hose with rinsing nozzle, without greatly increasing the likelihood of wetting the subject or the subject's clothing.
The tilt-back posture can also be extremely painful for some subjects and physically impossible for others, such as elderly or physically handicapped persons and persons confined to hospital beds. Even persons with normal physical abilities often experience substantial discomfort when tilting rearward over the rim of a shampoo sink while wearing permanent-wave rollers because the rollers above the back of the subject's neck tend to become pressed between the sink rim and the back of the subject's neck or scalp. The subject's discomfort can be so great that many hair stylists strive to shorten the rinse time as much as possible. Unfortunately, shortening the rinse leaves some permanent-wave solution or neutralizer solution in the subject's hair, which can cause eventual damage to the subject's hair, objectionable residual odor in the subject's hair after receiving a permanent wave, and lifting of hair color.
Subjects confined to wheelchairs or hospital beds often cannot assume a tilt-back posture or experience great pain or discomfort when attempting to do so. Consequently, these subjects often must forego certain hair treatments. However, these individuals would often greatly benefit from the boost in self esteem and sense of well-being that accompany having the hair styled or permed.
Therefore, there is a need for an appliance wearable by a subject to permit washing, treating, and rinsing the subject's hair without the subject having to assume a tilt-back posture over the rim of a shampooing sink or bowl.
There is also a need for such an appliance that permits washing, treating, and rinsing the subject's hair while the subject's upper body is in an upright position, such as when sitting upright in a hair-styling chair.
There is also a need for such an appliance that permits washing, treating, and rinsing the subject's hair without wetting the subject or the subject's clothing.
There is also a need for such an appliance that is convenient for the hair stylist when washing, rinsing, or treating the subject's hair.
There is also a need for such an appliance that is comfortable for the subject to wear while having his or her hair washed, rinsed, or treated.